Coagulation (Level)
Coagulation is a Halo 2 multiplayer map. It Is a large valley with identical bunkers at both ends. It is ideal for Capture the Flag games due to its wide open spaces and having one base at either end of the map. This map is suited to between 6 and 16 players due to its size, but however 4 players can still dish out lots of fun. Coagulation is a remake of the Halo: Combat Evolved multiplayer map Blood Gulch. Map Layout The Red and Blue bunkers are both identical in layout and the weapons that they contain. Each has a single main room which contains the flag and bomb in CTF matches and assault matches respectively as well as a newly added cellar level containing a Banshee and a Gravity Lift to the main room. The roof is also useful with a hole to drop into the main room, a teleporter, and a Sniper Rifle. Wall Climbing To climb a wall in Coagulation you will need a Ghost. After you have a Ghost look for a slanted part of the rock wall that makes Coagulation's valley and then use the Ghost's boost to climb the wall. This is helpful to get to high areas you can't reach on foot. The cliffs you can get up to are great for using the Sniper Rifle. The Spectre and the Wraith can also climb slanted rock walls but it's much harder. Territories *Hill *Red Base *Blue Base *Rock Garden *Cave *Tree Area Tactics #The most popular feature of this map is the sniper alcove above the blue base. It's reachable by Banshee or by glitching the wall of the map with a Spectre, Ghost, or, less common, Scorpion Tank. Also you can get there by a really lucky chain superjump that consists of : the blue base superjump, then the teleporter superjump, and then the hard one, a superjump in the middle of the way between the sniping spot and the teleporter. This is a very predictable spot for snipers to run to though, and as such it is often avoided. #The hills (near the Overshield; the middle of the map) are another popular sniper spot, as the rocks offer a surplus of cover. #Close range is rarely an option. There is a Shotgun that spawns, but most players avoid it as it is unnecessary in the mostly distance based game. The few close range encounters you will have usually involve preoccupied snipers, which can be assassinated/stuck. #Good weapons to get as soon as the game starts: Rocket Launcher, Brute Shot, Sniper Rifle, and Battle Rifle. # Another good, and well known sniper spot is only accessible via Banshee. If you are looking towards the red base fly to the left until you hit the valley wall. The follow the wall until you get to a distinctive ledge climb out of the banshee and there you go. Sniping Spots The first sniping spot is a small outcrop near the blue base. The easiest way to get there is by using a Banshee to fly up there and then drop out of the Banshee on to the outcrop, you can also use a Ghost's or a Spectre's speed boost to climb up the wall and on to the ledge. The ledge has a pillar on it so it is protected from the front but is open to fire from the sides. there is another sniping spot on the wall left of the red base which you can also reach by a Banshee Spectre or a Ghost but this is unprotected and is on a very steep angle. You can notice it because it is on a flatter angle then the wall surrounding it. There are some more good sniping spots in a bunch of rocks where an Active Camo is and around some trees where you are very well camouflaged (near the rockets ammo). Glitches *To get out of Coagulation, you need to have a Spectre. Drive the Spectre to blue base where you will see a slanted wall. Boost up the side, then drive left pass two sections until you reach one tall point. Spin the Spectre around so that it is facing right. When you are ready, lodge the Spectre up against the top of the wall and get out. It is easier with an elite player model. To see a video of how to do this, follow this link. *If you really want to have some fun, nothing beats the tank flip. Set heavy vehicles to random and keep on restarting the match until you get a Scorpion and a Wraith. Have one person get in the Wraith and another get in the Scorpion. Then, the Wraith has to rear-end the Scorpion and boost right when they touch. If done correctly, the Scorpion will be thrown very high in the air, spinning violently with much force. The Scorpion and the driver will most likely smash into a wall with considerable force and explode. *Another way to flip a tank is to set heavy vehicles on scorpion tanks, have a buddy that drives the other tank meet up against a flat wall. You or your buddy drive up the wall and flip the tank. Drive the other tank onto the flipped one and flip the flipped over tank. Trivia *Coagulation has been the setting for most episodes of the popular award-winning machinima series, Red vs. Blue following the release of Halo 2. *Coagulation is a term used for the clotting of blood obviously giving homnage to Blood Gulch. *This is one of the most demanded maps to be remade in Halo 3, along with Midship and before the legendary map pack Lockout. *The Orbiting Rocket Glitch is most commonly used on this map. *It is argued and disputed amongst players that the cliff "Sniper Hot Spot" is often cheap for the easy pick offs, notably shoddy kills. It is advised that, if faced with a skilled Sniper on the cliff edge to take a Banshee up, shoot at the cliff's visage with random weaponry (Rocket Launchers and Sniper Rifles are well-advised) or just wait until the player runs out of ammo and is forced to come down, overwhelming him entirely. Easter Eggs *If you go into the tunnel where the overshield power-up is held, there is a message by the drop off into the water that says, "Not sid was here not". *If you look up at the surface of the Halo, you can see an alien face. *You can see the Megg symbol on top of the mountains behind red base. *There are visible faces in the Mountains. Related Links *Blood Gulch